Neo Pegasus
The Neo Pegasus is a heavily remodeled Pegasus-Class carrier. When it was first built it was a jumbled mess of both Old Kadian Federation tech and CIS tech. The combination caused numerous problems through out the ship. The crew would spend nearly their entire first voyage into deep space working out the problems and ditching useless CIS tech. By the time they returned they had all but rebuilt the ship from the inside out. The Neo Pegasus and its crew constantly found them selves out gunned, out matched, and out numbered. But always managed to get out of each problem with guts and courage. The future Reinforce-Class was based on the findings and combat techniques used by the crew on the Neo Pegasus. She is considered to be the Systems Alliance first Assault Carrier. The ship and its crew were the first to make contact with a group of early Rebel's, though it was a short meeting. They also were the first ones to make contact with the Balaurians and lead the successful counter attack against an early Imperial strike force. The Neo Pegasus would go one to serve in the fleet for another two years before she was considered too obsolete to continue. She sits in a open dry dock as a symbol for the Systems Alliance. Now and then they open her air locks for touring to the general public. Other then that the ship is kept in original working condition. Hanger Unlike previous versions the hanger was completely sealed off, the fighters would use a lift to get onto the catapult and launched into combat. The reason for this was the open hangers on the Pegasus-Class were too inviting to the invading CIS fighter craft. Many Pegasus-class ships were destroyed from the inside out. This system would see advancements in the coming years to what is seen on the Reinforce and other newer ships in the Systems Alliance. Armaments Mega Particle Beam Cannon The Prototype of the Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon, it was at the time the most powerful weapon ever equipped on a ship. These days its out matched by even the Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons found on the Systems Alliance newest ships. Twin Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons were always the main weapon for the ships found in the Kadian system. They always had the potential to become highly devastating weapons, but there was never a need to go beyond a certain thresh hold. During the many wars in Kadian space these weapons were nearly always one shot one kill, the defense's on ships were just could not hold up to the mighty weapons, nothing could, until the CIS showed up. After the invasion new advances in the weapons were made and the Neo Pegasus got the very best at the time. Comparatively these weapons were as strong as 10 turbo laser cannons in a single shot. Twin Turbo Laser Cannons Because of the effect these weapons had on the Old Kadian Federation ships, the brass saw a need to add them to the Neo Pegasus. This caused the most problems on the ship and the weapons had to be adjusted to a different power system and used a different gas for ammunition. They caused hell to the internal power systems and the gas constantly cause the weapons to over heat, "jam" or just not work. They managed to fix these problems by doubling the gas needed to fire them and reworking the power systems. They also place a inhibitor to keep the weapon from firing to fast and often. In the end they ended up being more powerful then similar weapons fond on core ships but no where near as powerful as the Kadian Particle Beam weapons. So these weapons would never see use on a Systems Alliance designed ship again. Missile Launcher Tubes Can use just about anything, all the way up to Nuclear weapons. Yeah we got those too, but we got rules on using them, don't you? Anti-Star Fighter/Missile double Beam Guns A standard in anti fighter weapons at the time, they were completely operated by hand and relied heavily on the gunners sight and aim. The Neo Pegasus was quipped with a CIS targeting computer, but the gunners never used it despite it was the only thing that worked flawless when the ship was first launched.